Trapped in Hell
by Megashade15
Summary: After receiving word that his best friend and rival Blue is sick, Red decides to head back home to the Kanto region and stay until Blue heals up. On his way home his plane is shot down and he becomes trapped on a strange island with no inhabitants except a yellow haired girl...
1. Crash Landing

Crash Landing

A 17-year-old boy watched the distinct blueish atmosphere from his seat on board his personal airplane. The plane was a benefit for being one of the strongest trainers of the 21 century and the champion of the Kanto region. He took his eyes of the sky and instead focused on the small mirror accompanying his right side.

He studied his roundish face and his vibrate red eyes, he chuckled as his messy raven color hair swung like a pendulum in front of his eyes. He should get to cleaning his jacket too, the apple red of the jacket was starting to fade and merge with the white stripes littering his sides. He closed the mirror and picked up his light-green book bag and opened it, examining the objects inside. He dug through the quanites of food before grabbing his belt of Pokeballs.

"Where's Charizard's?" he spoke to none in particular, in fact where were all his Pokeballs? The only thing on him was Raichu's. "I swear I put them in my bag before leaving..." he gingerly took Raichu's ball out the bag and clipped it to his waist, "Won't matter I guess, I can still use the PC at home." To his surprise a ball of flames engulfed the side of his plane, the flames seared the right wing of the plane and melted the metal layer next to him.

"Wh-" more flames engulfed the side of the chair Red was on, it would have killed him if hadn't already leaped away and jumped to the floor of the plane. He pressed his back to the soft blue fuzz of an unboiled chair behind him. The flame were quickly climbing up from the chair he was just sitting in and over to Red's green sneakers. "Shit!" he rolled to his feet and broke into a sprint hoping to avoid the fire coming at him.

He fell to his knees when the plane banked to the left and picked up a terrifying amount of speed. The blazing plane went crashing into a dense pack of trees, setting them ablaze. The trees snapped in half as the plane cut through the green foliage and splashed into a shiny blue lake.

Red struggled as the blue plane chair pinned him to the floor of the flooded aircraft. He gasped for air and feebly pushed at the chair. With a strong heave he launched the chair off him and to the top (or bottom) of the plane and swam toward the opened hole. As he pushed himself out the plane a jagged piece of metal slashed down the length of his lanky arm. He threw the need to scream down his throat and swam to the top of the lake. He took in panicked breaths of air as he flopped his arms around wildly, after collecting himself he swam to the bank of grass sticking out into the water like sword.

His body rolled onto the grass in pain and terror. After the rush of adrenaline stopped his body caught up to him. He roared in pain as he realized his arm was still cut open, he bit down on his tongue and ripped a piece of his hoodie off, he then wrapped the red and white jacket around his open wound, stopping some of the bleeding but not all. He knew this wouldn't help him for long, as such he made it his priority to find a town. His feet wobbled as he forced himself to walk through the thick woods, the cavernous darkness and large red leaves made very little visible. Though it was tough, he finally entered a town, but unlike Kanto this town was...different, very different.

"I'm hurt, could someone help me!?" he yelled at the town. None answered, "hello?" his body was getting weak, he was losing blood fast and his vision was blurring at the edges. As hs eyes closed he could see a strand of yellow hair.

* * *

><p>She had to get away, before they got her again. Her sandy yellow hair flung widely into air as she knocked over branches and leaves. She ducked into some buses and covered her eyes, praying that they wouldn't get her. It was too late, an orange paw clamped down on the girls beige skirt. She yelped and pulled away, the sound of a demonic laugh echoed through her ears. "S-stay b-back." the demonic laughs multiplied as the buses around her burned away revealing three black furred dogs with large Satan like horns sprouting from their heads. The dogs had three bone growths that wrapped halfway around their slim bodies.<p>

A final bone growth rested around their necks and came to an end at the front of their throats. A skull with two hollowed out eyes sat in front of their throats. The Houndoom snarled at the meek girl and began to circle around her slowly. She weeped into her yellow long sleeve shirt as the Houndoom got closer. "Hydro Pump!" an unknown voice cried.

A surge of water in a funnel shape leaped out of the numerous trees and impacted the Houndoom attacking the small yellow haired girl. A cloaked figure followed by a Crawdaunt a crab like Pokemon with sunken in eyes and three blue strips under its bird like beak followed bheind. On top its head was a large yellow star, the most striking feature of this Pokemon was its large claws and the two spiked claws that jabbed out from its belly.

Crawdaunt claws glowed white illuminating the forest around it. It brought its claw down on what seemed to be the leader of the pack, the force from the attack snapped Houndoom's spine immobilizing it. The cloaked figure leaped in the air and grabbed the yellow haired girl before dashing back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The figure sat the girl down on a cold stony sidewalk. "Passed out huh? Well I'll come back tomorrow and see if your okay." the cloaked figure disappeared into the shadows leaving the sleeping girl behind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Before this story officly begins I would like to let any readers of this story know that this story may be a bit gory at times and it may get dark. I also know that when most see the word 'dark' they get wary. With this in mind I will state now that I do not intend to fall into the same faults as other dark story's and that I will not use character death as shock material. I will also not use rape or excessive gore as a way to seem edgy. With this in mind I hope you enjoy the story :).<strong>


	2. What's a Bullet

What's a Bullet?

A soft white mattress absorbed the sleeping midnight haired boy's frame. His eyes slowly and lazily opened taking in the sights of everything around him. Where...was he? The mattress shifted slightly as Red pushed the weight of his sore legs and onto his cut open arm. Big mistake. A scream of pure anguish erupted from his strained throat. He bit his lip, the force from the bite sent dribble of blood down his chin. After waiting a few moments for the pain to leave his body he got out the bed and inspected his cut.

It was no long bleeding but the wound was still open. Faint traces of blood could be seen splattered over his red and white jacket. Red's face was no longer the handsome look before, instead it was the face of confusion and anger. His hair was messy and all over the place, several scrapes were randomly distributed against his face. "I'm a mess..." he whispered. The sound of a creaking door alerted him to another presence. With the accuracy of a pro baseball player he tossed Raichu's Pokeball at the door.

The ball opened in a white flash of light reveling an orange mouse like Pokémon with yellow spots on its cheeks. The Pokémon had dark brown ears the same shade of his feet, his tail was a yellow and orange lighting bolt shape and its face was rough showcasing years of fighting experience. Raichu's cheeks fuzzed with electricity as he readied himself for a long battle. Instead of a Tyranitar or Dragonite a meek yellow-haired girl was at the end of the door.

"I'm friendly!" she yelled as she slipped and hit her head on the plain white door behind her. Red gasped as he bent over in concern. He took this moment examine her face and clothing, a dirty yellow sweater that was ripped at he sleeves clung to her body. Red also noticed the brown skirt covering her legs which was the same color as her straw hat that masked her face.

"Sorry, I thought you were gonna attack me." Red took out his red and white Pokeball and returned Raichu to its energized state. "What's your name?" Red asked as he stepped backwards and took a seat on the bed.

"Yellow." she dusted herself off and took her straw hat off her sort auburn hair. Red studied her delicate face, from the looks of it she was 13.

"Yellow...that's a nice name." Yellow blushed and turned her head to the opened window. "You got any Pokémon, Yellow?"

"N-no." before Red could inquire more about the strange girl a thunderous sound came from behind him. For a second he was nervous then he relaxed, from the sound he guessed it was simply a Salamence flying over head. But slowly that confidence left when the sound got closer, it was like nothing he had heard before.

He left he his perch on the bed and peered out the window. From his spot in the house he could see a thick forest on the right. The forest was dark and he could vaguely make out the outline of some scared Pachirisu. This sent an alarm off in Red's mind, if Pachirisu a small but strong Pokémon was running from something it was bad. "We better run!" he grabbed the shy girls soft hand and tugged her out the room and into the darkness of the building.

* * *

><p>He couldn't see a thing and he wasn't going to waste anytime throwing Raichu's ball out to illuminate the area. Instead he kept running blindly, not sure where he planned to go or how he would evade whatever was in the woods. He did his best to keep up his panicked sprint and it seemed like he was almost out the building until he hit something. Hard. He let go of Yellow's hand and fell to the floor holding he bloody nose in pain. He rolled around the cold floor beneath him as the pain consumed his nose. "Are you okay!?" Yellow voiced. He wanted to say something sarcastic but the blood running over his hands and the fear of whatever was coming out of that forest getting to him stopped him dead.<p>

"Here I'll take care of it." his hands that were covering his injured nose were quickly being unwrapped and placed to the side. Warmth enveloped his entire face and he opened his eyes. Yellow was crouched over him with her hands covering his bloodstained nose, a blue light was shining from her hands lighting up the surrounding area.

"I did my best to heal your wounds, but it'll still be sore for a few days." Red gradually got up and stared at the girl in muddiness.

"How?"

"I don't know." a click echoed through the halls.

"Don't move!" Red took his attention away from Yellow and to the two men who had stepped out the shadows. Something strange was in their hands, it was a black object that stopped horizontally at one point and stuck out at an angle downward. Along the bottom of the object's horizontal half was a trigger that connected to the bottom half.

"Do what my friend here says or we might but a bullet in you." Now Red looked at them frazzled

"Bull-let?" the men sneered.

"Heh he doesn't know what a bullet is eh? Lets demonstrate." The aimed their weapons at Yellow's midsection and put their fingers on the trigger ready to fire at any moment.

"Stop!" Red got up and covered Yellow with his body. He faced the men with indignant look as he juggled Raichu's ball in his right hand. This was quite the predicament, how fast could he throw the ball? Fast enough to stop the men from putting a 'bullet' in him?

"Stop being stubborn then and put your hands up!" A genius idea passed through Red's head.

"Fine." he raised his arms up into the air, the men drew closer holding a pair of sliver handcuffs in their free hands. Red let a smirk creep across his face as they lowered their guns to the floor, they had no idea what was in store for them.

The men holstered their weapons as they took faster more heavy steps. Red mentally counted, One...Two...Three! His fist left the air and smashed into one of the men's faces. He slid the red and white Pokeball out his sleeve and into the air.

Raichu fell from the air and onto the other man's face. Raichu's tail solidified into a harsh gleaming sliver, the sound of his tail literally changing shape and size pinged through the dark hallway. Raichu raised its tail into the air then brought it down on the man's head. A sickening crunch sounded from the man's now flat head, Red gasped in horror as saw the shadow of Raichu slam his tail into the man's body cracking every bone in his torso.

Finally the attacks stopped and Raichu jumped back to Red's feet. Yellow's sneakers squeaked as she ran away into the darkness followed by Raichu's short frame. Red however did nothing, was he dreaming? Did Raichu really kill that man? No that was impossible, Pokemon on occasion hit their trainers when annoyed or sometimes the other trainers by accident but they never killed before. Red fell to his knees and stared at the floor splattered with the man's blood.

Red was just responsible for someones death.


	3. Another Survivor

Another Survivor

Damn his head hurt. And just where the hell was he anyway? He forced his bruised and bloody eyes open. His thoughts were messed up, he could remember coming back to base to pick up the package...Shit! A number of curses cascaded from his lips as he recalled what happened to him a few hours ago. His eyes swished back and forth in their sockets as he looked for his gun and a way out. Nothing was here, just a desk and some darkness.

"Chill out." a lax voice commanded him, anger boiled in his veins as he heard the boys familiar voice.

"I'll rip your heart out dammit!"

"You're not doing anything," Red was right, he had no strength and his legs and arms were wrapped up with some sort of fabric. "Now, I need to ask a few 'questions." Red bent the brim of his cap back into its curved bill shape and took a seat in a swivel chair. Red stopped to take a look at the festering cuts and scrapes that spread down his arms.

His cherry red eyes brightened as he thought of a question to ask the hanging man. "What's this?" Red took the black object that the men were toting at his friends.

"A gun, we use them to hunt Pokémon." Red looked appalled, he did his best to keep the calm collected smirk that the world and his friends saw every day.

"You hunt Pokémon!" the smirk faded and was replaced with grimace and hurt for the Pokémon who lost their lives.

"They're fucking animals kid, get over yourself." Red grew more and more angry, he slowly unballed his fists and sunk in his chair.

"Why'd my Raichu kill your friend?"

"You'll have to ask boss that one, kid." the man glanced at the brown desk that was highlighted by the rays of light flooding into the room. A small container of pills was laying on the desk next to a book. He sighed, he hoped that it wouldn't have to resort to this.

"Pass me those pills will you? I need my medicine." Red took his cap off and ran a hair through his thick hair, maybe this guy was bluffing, maybe he didn't kill Pokémon. Then again, his Raichu just smashed a man's head in a few hours ago. He sighed and picked the container up, the pills rattled as hey were tossed around by Red's stride to the man.

"Here." he popped he lid of the orange container and took a white pill out. The man opened his mouth and accepted the nasty medicine. He gulped and waited for a minute before throwing up all over Red's shoes. Red hacked in disgust, he tripped over his shoe lace and hit his head on the metal of the chair. Th waterfall of vomit began to stop as the man closed his eyes.

Red gripped the handfuls of his hair and roared at the ceiling. Another? He killed another person! Why was this happening? It was suppose to be simple, look after his friend Blue after he got sick. Red hunched over and stared at the floor. He couldn't do this anymore, if finding a way off this island meant killing people than he just couldn't do it.

"Red we have to go!" the auburn haired girl busted into the room knocking over a glassy vase. The smell of vomit mad her gag and cover her nose with her straw hat. Red sat up and watched as yellow scurried out the door with a blood stained book bag over her shoulders. Red grabbed the ends of his vomit covered gloves, took them off and tossed them aside like trash.

"I just have to get Yellow to a safe place." he told no one.

* * *

><p>Light. Light was a necessity, like water or food. So far Red hadn't been getting a lot of it, so the sight of it was just as good as a steak platter back home. He adjusted his cap as the bulky gun metal gray door creaked open. Yellow jumped in glee as she observed the amazing world, a small smile rested on his lips as he watched this.<p>

Something told him that Yellow would keep him sane. Red watched Yellow run ahead and play around in the bright grassy fields that were damp with rain. He sat his sore legs down on the wet earth beneath him and pulled out the gun the man tried to shoot him with. Whatever this thing was it looked like it could cause some serious harm. A warm fuzzy feeling that started at his shoe-less foot crawled up to his hat-less head.

Raichu purred in delight as he curled around the late teen"s head of messy black hair. Red nervously bit his nails, he still remembered the horror of seeing Raichu kill that man with no remorse. Trusting Raichu to not do that to anyone he liked would be...hard. Two bangs echoed through the expansive field and interrupted his thoughts. Red grabbed at his gun and Raichu leaped off his head charging a mountain of electricity around itself.

Yellow froze and backed up as some emerged from the forest to her right. He was an idiot! He should have remembered the Pokémon in the forest. It was too late, whatever was there was gong to come and kill the both of them. He aimed his gun at the forest and ordered Yellow to get back, Red bit his lip and fiddled with the gun some more. An orange and red blur flew past him and landed behind Yellow..

The Pokémon was a large wolf with orange fur. Small patches of black spread out along the fur creating a zigzag of sorts. A bushy mane erupted from the area surrounding its face, the mane also spiked out a several points. The same beige colored mane also draped around the wolfs legs and formed a tail, which tickled Yellow's back.

Red's eyes widened as he looked at the Pokémon, a Arcanine. The wolf growled and ignited the grass at its feet with such anger and power that it didn't just burn, no it exploded. The Arcanine growled and coated its fangs in a thick shroud of fire. With speed only Raichu could compare to, Arcanine rushed at Red and took a chomp out of his soft flesh.

If Raichu hadn't intervened that is.

Blood trickled down Raichu's midsection from the bite of the Fire-Fang attack. Arcanine tossed Raichu into the air and took an offensive stance, embers trickled down from her open mouth and onto the grass underneath her black paws. Raichu smirked as his tail turned into the heavy metal it was use too. He flipped his tail over him causing him to go spinning like a farris wheel.

Soon Raichu became a spinning ball of orange and metal. He tucked his arms in and went flying at the Arcanine. Arcanine wasn't prepared to lose to this amateur, she unleashed the destructive ball of flames at Raichu as he went soaring at the wolf. The two attacks went crashing into each other at such strength it knocked Red and Yellow off their feet.

The resulting blast kicked up an ocean's worth of dust, obscuring the two kids vision. A whip of wind cut Red's jacket at the seams. That wind? Was Raichu and Arcanine both using Extreme Speed on each other. The two were dashing around the battlefield, Raichu of course used Iron Tail while Arcanine used Slash.

Raichu's tail slammed into Arcanine's leg snapping it like a twig. Arcanine roared and buried her teeth in Raichu's arm. Blood gushed out off it and onto the grass coating it a deep red. Arcanine pulled back and charged another Flamethrower, wasting no time at all, Raichu charged it's own attack. A large ball of electricity surged at the end of its tail, the electricity sparked from his tail and onto the grass burning it to a crisp.

"You're pretty fun to fight. To bad you're dead." Raichu taunted as he slammed his tail into Arcanine belly. The ball slowly absorbed Arcanine's frame as it hurled into the air sparking randomly all the way.

Raichu channeled the last of its limited energy into a bolt of Thunder, the Thunder impacted the ball causing an explosion of fire and electricity.

The explosion caused a torrent of sparks to rain down on Raichu's tired bloody body. "Likewise." a feminine voice responded as Arcanine's claws dug into Raichu's stomach. He slowly twisted his head to face he feminine fatal who had just buried her claws in his body.

"How?"

"Extreme Speed." Arcanine pulled her claws out followed by a rush of blood that caked Arcanine's face and fangs.

"Stop Laika." Red and Yellow watched as a man with a fedora came from out the forest holding his own gun.

"That's impossible! More survivors?" Yellow announced.

"Yeah and I think we got here the same way."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Looks like I got some follows and a few favorites, thank you for that as I really do i=enjoy writing this story. I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed the story as well and I hope you all enjoy this story :).<strong>


	4. Unanswered Questions

Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note: I got my first critical review a few days ago which is awesome. Because of that I'm going to use this chapter to answer some questions.**

* * *

><p>Red's hair flew around wildly in the cold wind. His face of kindness was replaced with the face of anger, rage, <em>hate. <em>He _hated _this man for having his Raichu attacked, "not step a closer." came Yellow' soft, luxurious voice. The man in the sliver fedora was quite sharply dressed for a survivor on a hostile island. He wore a long black trench coat with various shades of sliver and gray mixed around the coattails of the coat.

The brash wind slapped against Red's face, throwing his hair in his eyes. Yet he stood his ground, he had no idea who this man was or what he wanted but he sure wasn't going to let Yellow get killed. "Calm down. I'm in the same position as you." the fedora wearing man explained.

"Doubt it."

"Look, if you come with me I'll heal up your Pokemon and I'll tell you ever thing I know." He forgot! Red's face changed from anger and hatred to a felling of guilt and pain. He keeled over his dying Pokemon. The blood that gushed out his open wound was a thick dark crimson that stained Red's hands as he held him up.

The murky red substance spilled all over his weak and frail arms. Red wiped his teary eyes with his bloody hands and turned to look at the man who dared order his Arcanine to kill him. Should he go? If he did what would this mystery man do to him and Yellow?

"Fine." the man gave an unnerving and creepy smile as he walked away to the forest leaving blood shoe prints in the once damp, nice grass. He fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out Raichu's Pokeball which was engraved with a long lightning bolt design. "Its okay Bolt." he returned the orange mouse to his Pokeball and took a look at Yellow.

"A-are you okay?" she stuttered.

"No. Take this." he unholstered the black shinny gun from his back pocket and tossed it to Yellow. She scanned it with discomfort and flicked away the stray strains of grass the clung to its wet backside. She stared at Red as he became stone cold and walked toward the fedora wearing man. Hopefully she would need to use the gun. She sighed and threw the gun in Red's book-bag and followed behind him.

* * *

><p>He didn't trust this at all, not only were they sitting in a clearing in the middle of a dark forest but the fedora wearing man was willing to hand out food for free. Red crossed his legs as the fedora wearing man (who actually ended up being 18) filled a wooden bowl full of potato soup. He resentfully accepted the bowl and glared as the boy took a seat near his blue and green tent that was pitched near a clump of buses. Yellow patted down her skirt and spooned a mouthful of soup into her mouth.<p>

Red fixed his cap and continued to observe the steaming bowl of delicious smelling soup. A few chopped potato's swam around the broth and collided with the veggies that were also thrown in the liquid piece of heaven.

"So..." he paused to take a mouthful of soup, "what do you what to know about this place?" he knew the answer to that before he even stepped foot in the clearing.

"Why'd my Raichu kill one of the gunmen that tried to kill me?" the fedora wearing boy grinned like he heard this question every time someone visited him.

"Adaption." the confused faces of Red and Yellow made him chuckle, "Its simple really, Pokemon here have evolved without human intervention." he ate some more soup, "Pokemon have evolved overtime to obey human intervention even if they hate humans."

"When humans first appeared did you really think all Pokemon followed them aimlessly?"

"That doesn't answer my question." the fedora wearing boy took another bite.

"I was getting there. Because of this evolution Pokemon gradually weakened their attacks so they wouldn't hurt their companions and trainers. That's why a fatal attack like Flamethrower can be taken to the face with no damage.

"So I'm guess this place has some sort effect on this on that evolution?" Red asked as he finally took a sip of some soup.

"And that's not all, Pokemon here are extremely hostile." Red took in this information in stride. Atleast he knew why Bolt would be so vicious. Red stared at his sneakers that were still fresh with Bolt's blood.

"I'm off to bed, you two be safe." the boy tipped his fedora and crawled inside his tent. Red fell over and stared up at the dark blue sky that was rife with stars. He stirred his mushy soup with the metal spoon, flicking off various specks of broth and a few bits of carrot.

Some warmth causally deposited itself near the thoughtful teenager. Yellow's hair tickled his tanned arm and fluttered over his exposed black shirt.

"Do you think we'll ever get off this island?" Red took his cap of and let his messy hair flow freely over the grass.

"I hope so Yellow."

"Will you protect me until we do?" she asked as she snuggled a little closer to him.

"I promise I will."

"Good." she yawned and wrapped her arm around his apple red jacket. A small smile spread across her face as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Waves crashed into the jagged rocks that protruded of the large mountain. The mountain had a rough, coarse texture that could was almost sinister looking. Atop the dangerous mountain was a quaint cozy looking house that was a nice shade of pink. Inside the house was a small child with auburn hair and a small straw hat that covered it.<p>

A rebel piece of hair dangled loosely in front of her yellow eyes as she picked up a Mudkip toy and made it fly through the air. The brown door next to her opened and a tall girl entered. The girl had short black hair that stopped at her ears. The girl had a long black sweatshirt with a few streaks of red around the arm areas. She wore long blue jeans that had a few holes in them, what really drew attention to herself was the long fridge of red hair that stuck out from her mass of black hair and into the air.

"Aki." the some Yellow giggled, "come play with me." Akira opened the closet behind Yellow and looked around the mass of shirts, coats, and hangers that dangled in her face.

"Not now sprout." she moved her hands around a mass of darkness for awhile. The feeling of a soft fabric caused a smile of ecstasy to spread across her face. She pulled the heavy object out of the corner and wrapped the strap around her muscular arms.

"Why?" Yellow's soft voice reprimanded.

"Cause I need to do something." she picked the young girl up and moved out the door. "Look there's something I need to do so I need you to be good while I'm gone." she sat the young girl down in her pink booster seat. Akira opened the door to the car and took a seat at the wheel, Yellow noticed some gleaming tears trickling down her face.

"Promise me you'll stay safe."

"What's going on?"

"Promise!" Yellow leaped back and watched Akira's tears flow even faster down her face. They dripped all over the black wheel of the car. The sight of Akira's tears and the fact that Akira yelled at her made her cry too.

"I p-promise." Yellow's mumbled out n between weeps.

"G-good." The engine of the car started up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere you can't get hurt cause of me." Yellow stared at her sister in discomfort as the car picked up some speed and began to drive away from the pink house the two had spent so much time in.

* * *

><p>A trickle of water dripped down Yellow's small nose waking her from her from her somber dream. The water left a cold chill behind on her exposed flesh. She shivered and tried to pull something over herself to stop the cold. Her hands touched nothing but soggy grass and the gun Red gave to her.<p>

"No covers..." she got up and studied Red's sleeping frame. His hair was a mess and his jacket was filled with thousands of cuts and rips. She herself wasn't much better, blood was smeared all over her skirt and straw hat.

Her hair was also growing longer and becoming more unkempt since she met Red a day ago. The loud boom of thunder over head caused her to gasp and grab her gun. "I hate thunder." she sighed and laid her head back down on the grass and hoped to get same sleep. She stared at the dark woods in curiosity as more lightning flashed overhead, "I swore I saw something there."

Another flash of lightning answered her question.

There in the darkness she could spy the silhouette of something. She squinted and crawled closer to the thick gathering of trees. Other flash of lightning alerted her of something, that something was a Kangaskhan. Not just one Kangaskhan but a group of them and they were all approaching the sleeping teens.


	5. A Rock and a Hard Place

A Rock and a Hard Place

Large teardrops of thick rain pelted down on Yellow's straw hat as he Kangaskhan drew closer. Their large frames could barely be made out except for the few flashes of lighting that lit up everything around Yellow. Her hands limped as the ground quaked below her and sent small particles of grass flying around her petite frame. The wind that blew her skirt from around her knees was getting harsher and more rugged. "Red..." she mumbled as she began to shake the sleeping boy.

More lighting flashed overhead as Red groaned and flipped a flower petal in the air as his body turned away from Yellow. "Please get up..." she tugged at his jacket and began to cry.

"The hell..." a confused Micheal (the fedora wearing boy) crawled out his tent. The lighting lit up his tired face and highlighted the bags under his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked as he fiddled with his gray coat, pulling off stray clumps of grass.

"There." she pointed her finger at the gathering of trees and bushes. He bushes flattened as something large and heavy was dropped on it. Branches crunched and trees broke into fragments and flung into the sky as the rumbling got closer. A bear like Pokémon emerged from the woods with a roar of rage and agony.

The Pokémon hand thick brow arms that were covered in raised clumps of skin that resembled armor. Its legs were stubby and it had three long slender toes that were a dark shade of gray. From the lighting flashing in the distance, they could also spot two short, sharp teeth that lined the inside of their mouth. Something made Micheal freeze, where were the baby's they usually carried?

Micheal stabbed his arm into his tent and pulled out a long black and orange object with two barrels that slotted into a black hump. The object and another slender black handle that smacked into the grass as Micheal dragged it along the ground. He opened up the hump of the object and loaded two reddish bullets into it.

"Wake up Red while I distract these guys." he announced to the scared and crying Yellow. He burst into a sprint and knocked over some logs of fire wood. More lighting flashed and highlighted the outline of a tree. Micheal quickly stopped and took cover behind the tree. His hands shook and drips of sweat were slowly coating the butt of the gun.

"Get closer damn you." he whispered as another shock wave shook through his body and rattled his bones. Be careful what you wish for careful what you wish for couldn't be more accurate, a hot white plasma shot right into the tree adjourning his body and melted it into little more than a flaming shrub. His eyes widened as he watched the tree burn and light up is surroundings. The light from the flames showcased something horrible.

A Kangaskhan was right next to him charging up a Hyper Beam.

He rolled to his side and clutched his arm in pain as the heat of the Plasma burnt his skin to a blackened crisp. His suit was stained brown as he fell into the thick mud under him, he squinted as he tried to find his gun that was thrown somewhere in the dark. Thousands of pieces of bark and grass piled on his coat and made it an even worst color.

He gritted his teeth and stuffed his hands into his pockets in anger. His hands explored the limited space to no avail, Laika's Pokeball must have fallen out somewhere. The rain was pouring down harder and Micheal was quickly growing frustrated with his predicament. A large fist smashed right into the tree that he ducked away from before, the tree went flying toward the camp leaving behind splinters of wood.

"Alright time to improvise." his hands wrapped around a large splint the was stabbed into the mess of mud and grass. He rolled through the thick mud and used his momentum to leap into the air above the confused Kangaskhan. With a cry of courage and strength, he stabbed the splint into the Kangaskhan's eye.

A rush of blood spat out its eyes and onto his jacket, staining it red. He used Kangaskhan's body as a stool and pushed himself off it and onto the floor. He stared at the splint in disbelief, spiked atop the splint like a meat at the end of a stick was Kangaskhan's eye. The eye was was pink and when he looked at it closely he could see the blood still flowing through the eye.

Blood couldn't still be flowing through the eye unless it was still attached. Kangaskhan thrashed widlely and hit several trees with its bloody fist in outrage at its still attached eye being stabbed. Micheal could see nothing since the flame that was lit before was put out by the rain and the lighting stopped.

He made a mad dash into the woods, still holding his burnt arm in pain. Three different quakes ruptured the ground as he ran deeper into the woods.

"More!?" he yelled as he ran deeper and deeper. He stopped and kicked up some more grass as he did so, "Laika!" how could he be so stupid as to forget about his only friend? The quakes were getting within walking distance and he had no idea what to do.

He was trapped in between a group of three Kangaskhan with no gun or Pokémon

* * *

><p>"We have to go get him." Red yelled as he loaded his pistol and put it in his pocket.<p>

"I know but..." Yellow brushed her auburn hair out the way of her face and stared at Red for awhile. Red promised to protect her until they got off the island, so doing something like jumping into the pitch black forest was not protecting anyone.

Red's smile was illuminated by the soft glow of his Pokedex. His hands moved like a blur as he browsed the Kangaskhan section in his Pokedex. He bit his lip as he read the words on screen, with a sigh of frustration he pocketed the dex and got up from his spot next to Yellow.

"Look if you want to stay here that's fine, I'll do my best to stay safe."

"You better." Red grinned and grabbed a Pokeball out of Micheal's handbag, what ever was in it would have to come in handy since his Raichu was still hurt.

"Do your best to not get hurt to bad. I can't heal serious wounds." Red adjusted his cap.

"I'll be fine mom." without another word he ran off, ready to tackle the dangers of the forest.


End file.
